


Waited

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bickering, Friendship, Gen, Ice Cream, Movie: IT (2017), Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Stanley Uris is So Done, Summer, Summer Vacation, The Losers Club (IT) All Appear, The Losers Club (IT) Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: After missing the movie, the Losers decide to go on another adventure for the night.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 6





	Waited

“We waited too long!” Stanley groaned, snapping at the Losers. “Didn’t I tell you guys if we took too long that movie would sell out? Thankfully, Mike was ready. Thanks, Mike!” Stanley pat Mike on the shoulder. He gave an awkward smile, still not used to the group dynamic.

“It’s Richie and Eds’ faults for holding us up!” Beverly pointed the blame. 

“Hey, I’m not the one who was looking at her Molly Ringwald hair in the mirror to make sure it’s gorgeous for her dates!” Richie retorted only to get the finger from Beverly.

Bill got everyone’s attention. “Guys, it-it’s not that bad.”

“Yeah, we could do something else,” Ben added, stepping in.

“Like what?” Richie asked. “All there is to do in Derry is walk around bored with drool hanging out of our mouths!” Eddie gagged at that image.

“Does anyone want to get ice cream?” Mike suggested to the group.

Agreeing with Mike’s plan since they just initiated him into the group, the Losers got ice cream at a nearby ice cream stand in town. What was a summer without ice cream? The night consisted of Richie and Eddie getting into an argument, throwing their ice cream all over each other and bickering. Mike sat down smiling as they went to the bathroom to clean up.

“Are they always like that?” Mike asked Ben. 

“You wouldn’t believe it,” Stanley responded in this deadpan voice. 

“Since k-kindergarten,” Bill added. He and Beverly were sitting close together on the opposite side of the table from Mike. Ben dipped his head a bit.

It had only been a day and yet Mike felt like he knew the Losers his whole life. They welcomed him in a snap. While not accustomed to being known as a Loser yet, Mike was just happy to feel what it was like to have friends. His grandfather was nervous about him making friends, especially in Derry. 

“What’s life on a farm like, Mike?” Beverly asked him.

“Hard work. Hauling haystacks, feeding animals, helping my grandfather when the female animals are giving birth…”

“You do what?” Richie asked, returning along with Eddie. There was still a smudge on his shirt from where Richie threw the ice cream at him. His mother was going to have a fit.

“Yeah, I help with birthings,” Mike said again, nervously.

“Can we come over at some point?” Eddie and Stan rolled their eyes at Richie.

Wow, he never had friends over before. “Uh… I don’t know. My grandfather is strict about visitors.”

“Have you e-ever been to public s-s-school?” Bill asked him.

Mike shook his head. “As I said, my grandfather doesn’t want me mixing in with the wrong crowd.”

Richie snorted. “Does he know who you’re hanging around with yet?”

“Beep, beep, Richie!” Stanley warned him.

“He does have a point,” Bev smiled.

Ben nodded in agreement, too. “Yeah.”

For the rest of the night, the Losers Club enjoyed their time together. It was one of the best nights in Mike’s life.


End file.
